Out On A Sled: A Club Penguin Tale
by PenRed
Summary: When 3 penguins venture out onto the the incomplete test run their lives are changed...... forever.
1. LOng Way Down

[ Thanks to my friends Alpert345 and Matey99 for allowing me to use their characters]

It was a cold, cold day in Club Penguin. Snow storms were covering the island in a thick blanket of snow and penguins had been warned to stay inside.

However, three penguins were thinking eagerly of what they could get up to. Alpert, the troublemaker, and his two best friends Pen Red and Matey. Alpert was constantly thinking of new 'radical' things to do to put him in danger. Unfortunately usually Pen Red and Matey were dragged into his schemes. Alpert's last brilliant idea had been strapping himself to a mine cart and tying jetpacks to the back wheels. Of course it ended badly, but this taught Alpert nothing, and he was still intent on coming up with something dangerous to do today.

"It's not clearing up Alpert, maybe we should stay in", said Pen Red.

"No way! We've got to do something! I'm not sitting in all day." said Alpert. " There's got be something we can do."

Alpert picked up the newspaper and began to look through it.

" Aha! Look!" Said Alpert grinning.

" A new sled run? But Alpert it hasn't been finished yet…" said Matey.

" Who cares! It'll be awesome to go down it and no-one will ever know!"

"Sounds like a bad idea to me" said Pen Red.

" You're both just wusses!"

" We are not!" Said Matey.

" Then prove it! Come along with me!" Said Alpert, grabbing his sled.

"Ok we will" said Pen Red, rather hesitantly grabbing his sled and urging Matey to grab his.

As Alpert swung open the door they were met by an almighty gust of wind blowing the door back. "Wow… That doesn't look very good at all" said Pen Red.

"Oh just get a move on before the door gets blocked with snow!" All three began to shuffle out of the door. They continued towards town, and there was not another soul in sight.

The snow was beating down quickly and heavily and Matey, the smallest of the penguins, was struggling. " It's really, really strong, I don't think I can keep it up" said Matey.

" You'll make it" said Alpert as the tiny penguin battled on. They had arrived at the Ski Village but the snow was so thick it was taking its toll on them. 20 minutes later they had finally reached the top of Ski Hill.

" Awh man, it's all taped up! Said Pen Red.

" No problem, just step over it!" Said Alpert. Alpert climbed over the tape and sat down ready. " Come on then ladies! Or are you too chicken?" jeered Alpert.

" I ain't a girl! And I'm not scared!" Said Matey.

" Me neither!" Said Pen Red.

"Prove it, get a move on!" chuckled Alpert. As the two penguins got into position they stared down the incomplete run.

"Wow said Matey, I can't see a thing".

Indeed, you couldn't see the bottom of the hill, it was just a white blanket, covering all obstacles ahead. But Alpert teased as Pen Red and Matey began to look hesitant.

" Knew you were both chickens" he grinned. "I'm not, and I bet I beat you!"

" You're on!" said Pen Red. "First to the bottom wins!"

"3... 2... 1 … GO!" yelled Alpert.

All the penguins set off, speeding down the mountain. It was smooth to begin with, no obstacles, but nothing could have prepared the three for what happened next.

As they came towards the bottom Pen Red realised something. They had taken a wrong turn on the new track and a huge barricade of jagged stones and rocks awaited them at the bottom.

"STOP!" screamed Pen Red on the top of his lungs.

He and Alpert pulled their sleds to a steady halt. But by now it was too late for Matey to realise what was happening. Matey crashed over a log, smashing his beak into the ground and into the back of his best friends sleds.

" Ahhhhh!" cried Pen Red, as he and Alpert were hit. Matey was crashing down into the barricade below and landed on the ground along with Pen Red and Alpert. Pen Red and Alpert woozily got up, realising what had just happened to them. " Where's Matey?" yelled Pen Red.

"Over there" said Alpert, running to his side. Matey's body lay on the ground. He had been flung head first off his board into the rocks. He was just lay eyes closed, no movement. Pen Red leaned down to listen to his heartbeat.

Nothing.

To Be Continued...


	2. Road to Nowhere

"Matey! Matey! Get up!" cried Alpert, collapsing by his best friends body. "This isn't happening, it can't be" he sobbed. Pen Red's beak quivered as he realised the extent of what had happened to Matey….. death. "This is all my fault, he's gone and it's my fault" cried Alpert, he held Matey's body tightly in his arms, dampening the little penguins feathers.

"We have to get help" said Pen Red, tears streaming down his face. He dug into his pocket and pulled out his spy phone. He opened it, but his face fell. "No Signal" was written on the screen. "We can't get help, we're stuck out here and there's no way we'll be able to get up those rocks. Definitely not with Matey's body" said Pen Red. He looked over at Alpert who continued to cry.

" I've ruined everything, haven't I?" he said pulling himself to his feet. "If I hadn't have wanted to come out he'd still be here. I ruin everything" sobbed Alpert, still holding matey in his arms.

"We have to get some shelter, wait till the storms pass and then phone HQ" said Pen Red, helping Alpert lift up Matey.

" There'll be a cave somewhere, I've been out in the wilderness before".

The two penguins hoisted Matey's body along on a broken piece of sled tied to a bit of old rope from Alpert's pocket. Matey was stone cold and his feathers were beginning to turn pale. Both Pen Red and Alpert cried. They had cried so much Alpert felt sick and the walk was taking a strain. The wind was stronger than ever and the snow was gradually getting worse. Pen Red had more than one concern on his mind. How did he break the news to Matey's mother? How would they explain what had happened? What if they couldn't find shelter? What if they got hypothermia? Alpert was tangled in grief. The idea that he ad caused Matey's death was ripping him apart, he was not coping well at all. But an hour of pulling your best friends dead body would have the same effect on anyone……

"We need to take a rest" said Pen Red, sighting a tree near them. Alpert pulled Matey over and sat down. Alpert just sat, head in his flippers.

"Your frozen" said Pen Red. "You should put on Matey's hoodie."

"But it's his" cried Alpert.

"You need it more than him now. He'd want you to have it".

Alpert unzipped Matey's hoodie and pulled it on. He was too upset to even look at Matey.

" This will do for some temporary shelter. We'll have to stay here the night, if the storm is still around tomorrow we'll have to find somewhere else" said Pen Red. "Or someone might report us missing."

Unfortunately the tree wasn't providing very good shelter. Alpert lifted his head from his hands. "What if it gets knock over by the wind?" said Alpert.

"We'd be goners" said Pen Red. "We'll have to find elsewhere, it's too risky to stay here.

So once again they walked out into the middle of nowhere. "There has got to be a cave, there just has to be!" whispered Pen Red to himself. He had taken over the duty of pulling Matey. He hoped it would give Alpert some time to clear his head. "Could you keep an eye out for O'berry bushes please Alpert?"

"Of course" sighed Alpert.

"If we can find some we can keep them for emergency food supplies."

"Right" grunted Alpert, his mood had gone from grief stricken to gosh darn moody.

The storm had calmed slightly, still not enough to get a signal though. Pen Red was starting to worry he wouldn't even be able to get a signal after the storm.

"Hey Pen, I think I see an O'berry tree" said Alpert. The two penguins waddled over. It was indeed an O'berry tree. Just not a very good one.

"They aren't ripe yet, they'll be as hard as rocks if we try and eat them" said Alpert.

"Well we can keep them just for emergencies, if were desperate" said Pen Red. "Get as many as possible".

So after eventually filling their pockets the two headed off. "It'll be night fall soon. We need to find somewhere to shelter, anywhere" said Pen Red.

"How about there." said Alpert, pointing towards a pile of snow with a hole in the bottom. "It looks stable".

"It does look good. Ok you pick up Matey and carry him in I'll put in the sled." So Alpert hoisted Matey up and slowly stepped into the little cave, while Pen Red carried in the sled.

Both penguins sat down. Pen Red took off his hoodie to use it as a cover, as did Alpert. "We should sleep, maybe the storm will have died off before the morning.

So they both rested. Alpert stared at Matey's corpse shedding a tear before closing his eyes to sleep……


	3. Zombies?

The next morning Alpert was awoke by a cold flipper, tapping him on his back. " Wake up Alpert, we have to get moving" whispered Pen Red. Alpert pulled on the hoodie and looked out. The storm had stopped and they could see where they were. It was a forested area, like an abandoned campsite. " Wow Pen Red look, it's like somebody else used to live here" said Alpert.

"How very curious" said Pen Red.

"Lets take a look around".

"Um Alpert wait a minute, where's Matey's body?"

Alpert stared at the sled where they had left Matey. Matey's body had indeed disappeared.

"Oh my goodness, where's it gone!" said Alpert.

"Well he couldn't have just got up and walked out!" screeched Pen Red.

"Search for clues!" Said Alpert.

So both began to scan the area for signs. "Leave no rock un-turned!" Said Pen Red.

---------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile back in Club Penguin Rex of the Rescue Squad was receiving strange reports of stolen goods from the PSA on his spy-phone. "Wires, light bulbs, circuit boards, rope, cream soda and strangely enough hot sauce. "How strange" said Rex to himself. "Cream soda and hot sauce?" How do they come in? So Rex continued to ponder exactly why these certain things had been taken. He knew it was obvious that the penguin or whatever else had taken it during the time when Club Penguin was most vulnerable, but how had they taken them so discretely without breaking a window or leaving a trail. And why cream soda and hot sauce? A most bizarre case indeed.

"I better see what Duncan makes of this" said Rex. And so the penguin headed off to find Duncan. He knew he'd have a better clue about it……

-------------------------------------------------

Down in the wilderness the search for Matey's body was not being very successful. "Where would his body have gone?" grumbled Pen Red.

"Maybe, maybe, maybe……. HE'S A ZOMBIIIIEEE!"

"Shut up Alpert, there is absolutely no such thing as a zombie."

"And how might you know that Pen Red 'the genius'?"

"Dead people do not rise Alpert."

"Proof and I'll believe you."

"Matey was thoroughly dead Alpert, you even saw him dead".

"Could have been knocked out cold and we didn't notice".

"I heard no heartbeat Alpert, he was gone".

"He did have pretty thick feathers"….

"I still would have been able to hear a heartbeat!"

"Not necessarily"

"Yes necessarily Alpert"

"Well then how do you think he's disappeared?"

"Someone could have taken him…."

"That's daft Pen nobody could have got in! It was just about big enough for us"!

"A skilled person then"

"Out in the wilderness? A wild puffle? Don't make me laugh Pen"

"Oh shush Alpert, it's a perfectly good reason. Not bonkers like your's!"

"Zombies was a better idea than 'someone got in!!!'

"No it isn't"

"Is"

"Isn't"

"Is"

"Isn't"

"Is"

"Isn't"

"Is"

"Isn't"

"**Is**"

"**Isn't**"

"**IS**"

"**ISN'T"**

"Right that's it stop!

"Ok then Pen. cough is cough

"Alpert….. Shut up!"

So both Penguins waddled off into the wilderness for more clues.

------------------------------------------------

In Club Penguin Rex was waiting around for Duncan. "Oh where is he? Muttered Rex. He was becoming increasingly impatient. But finally the blue penguin turned the corner. "You wanted to see me Rex"?

"Yes Duncan, do you have any idea about this case"?

Duncan looked at the spy phone and read the message:

'**DEAR AGENTS, PLEASE INVESTIGATE THE AREAS WHERE THESE ITEMS WERE TAKEN FROM FOR CLUES. THE ITEMS INCLUDE: WIRES, LIGHTBULBS, CIRCUIT BOARDS, ROPE, CREAM SODA AND HOT SAUCE. ANY CLUES MUST BE HANDED TO THE PSA FOR ANALYSIS.**

**YOUR'S SINCERELY **

**THE DIRECTOR.'**

" How bizarre…." said Duncan.

"So why do you think someone would need these things?"

" Well, it looks like someone's trying to build something."

"Sounds like we have a big case on our flippers Dunc."

"Indeed Rex, indeed we do."

"Hey wait Duncan, I have a new message". Rex opened the message.

**DEAR AGENTS, THREE YOUNG PENGUINS HAVE BEEN CONFIRMED MISSING FOR AROUND 24 HOURS. PLEASE CHECK THEIR IGLOOS FOR CLUES TO THEIR LOCATION. THE PENGUINS GO BY THE NAME OF PEN RED, ALPERT AND MATEY. THIS IS AN EMERGENCY CASE, PLEASE ACT AS SOON AS POSSIBLE.**

**THE DIRECTOR.**

"Oh man, we gotta find them soon! What if they got lost in the storm?"

"I only pray they're all ok."

If only Duncan knew……


	4. Silhouette

Down in 'NoWhere's Ville' as Alpert had named it, the two intrepid penguins were still no where near finding out where Matey's body had miraculously disappeared to. " Right so we've covered all ideas of where it could have gone now, which do you think Alpert?"

"Zombies"

"….. for the last time Alpert there is absolutely no such thing a zombie! We've been through this what, 10 times already!"

"It is logical though"

"Ok, whatever, ignore my glorious intellect of Club Penguin species and the fact I am a master of biology of the many species of this island those in which do not include 'zombies'."

"Ok then"

"That was sarcasm Alpert…."

"…… Whatever!"

"Anyway I think we aught to head out and look to find who or what has taken him."

"He could have taken himself!"

"Then why didn't he wake us up hmmmmm?"

"I wouldn't wake you up either you're a grumpy so and so when you get disturbed from…"

"SHUT UP!! For the last time he is not a **%*£! **zombie! He did not just get up and walk out! Get it through your **&%* **skull you silly **%^*£**"

"Mind you language young 'un or the profanity filter on this page is gunna bust"

"**Grrrrrrr just get moving Alpert**!"

So our _happy _travellers got on their way.

------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile in Main Club Penguin Rex and Duncan were starting the search of the igloos.

"Right" said Rex. "I've looked through but I can't see any obvious signs of anything missing."

"Wait, the PSA keep profiles of all igloos. New pictures are taken weekly so whatever could be missing from here should be in a photo" said Duncan.

"Right I'll contact the PSA and ask them for a profile picture of Alpert's igloo"

"Ok, I'll scan the area for flipper marks. They could have been kidnapped."

"Right, the PSA say that they'll get the picture through to me ASAP"

"Good, good. It'll give me more clue to where these penguins have waddled off too."

5 minutes later.....

"Right, got it. Take a quick look." Duncan looked at the monitor. "Aha, look! Toboggans. They must have gone sledding down the hill in the snow."

"Right I'll get right on to the PSA to inspect all Ski Hills."

"Well now that's done, let's take a look at these missing items. I'm very suspicious of them."

"You got it Dunc."

------------------------------------------------

Back in NoWhere's Ville.

"Ugh I'm starving Pen can we eat some O' berries?"

"You can try, but they're very tough."

"I'll do anythin' for something to eat"

Pen Red plunged into his pocket and pulled out an O'berry.

"Here"

"Thanks man" said Alpert chewing the O'berry. "It isn't actually that bad ya know Pen, try one". Pen popped an O'berry in his mouth and the pair kept on into the wilderness.

"Are you gonna try and contact someone soon Pen"?

"Maybe….. But I think we need to find out what's happened to Matey's body first. If we go back without it…… I couldn't forgive myself."

"Fair enough we go till we find out."

"That's the plan"

"Sounds like a pretty good plan"

"Wow thanks man….."

"Anytime, anytime."

"Wow were actually not arguing for once"

"I know, haha only one thing could kick it off now"

"And what might that be Alpert?"

"ZOMBIES!!"

"……"

"That silence is never good"

"Do not even begin that again or I will have to hurt you"

"Tch spoily sport"

"I'm being deadly serious"

"Yeah right"

"Want me to try it now then smart ale-"

"Wait you here that?"

"You just interrupte-"

"LISTEN!"

"What?"

…………………….. "I don't hear anything Alpert?"

"Exactly you could hear noise from the forest before! Wind, trees blowing, I hear nothing"

"Wow jeez that's…. that's creepy"

"Hey, hey wait look, look, look" said Alpert frantically.

"Where?"

Alpert pointed to a small area between two trees, where in between them stood a dark shadow. Sinister looking, it stood, the silhouette of a penguin. No eyes, no face, just blank.

"Hey! Hey you over there!" Shouted Alpert who began running.

"Wait, wait, wait what if it's a trap! Alpert stop!" Pen Red ran after Alpert yelling him to stop but it was too late. Alpert stopped and the silhouette had started running. Before Alpert could start running again Pen Red grabbed him. "Wait, something doesn't feel right" said Pen who looked to the floor. "Alpert!" He screamed, "The grounds giving way!"

The two penguins looked down and before either could get moving the ground smashed to pieces causing both penguins to fall into the darkness below. Falling, falling, falling……. SMASH.

" Pen Red, Pen Red I can't see a thing" cried Alpert.

"Hold on move to your left Alpert"

"Owwwww"

"No your other left!"

"That happens to be called **right** Pen!"

"Oh shaddup! Feel around for my flipper!"

"Ok got it"

"No you haven't!"

"Then who's flipper am I holding?"

A sudden flash of light came from the wall and Alpert turned a pale shade of orange as he saw who's flipper he was holding.

"But, but, but, but……"

Pen Red's face was in equal shock. His beak was hung open. Neither could talk…….

Pen Red backed away and Alpert's flipper didn't move, his arm stayed out-stretched, he couldn't back away for fear.

"No, no, no, no….. impossible, impossible."

"And why is that?" Smirked the _impossible _penguin.

"Your, your, your…………. **dead**."


End file.
